In general, vehicles such as four-wheeled automobiles are equipped with an air suspension system for performing vehicle height adjustment. The air suspension system has an air suspension performing vehicle height adjustment in response to the supply and discharge of air, and an air compressor (compressor) producing compressed air to be supplied to the air suspension. The air compressor is secured to the frame of the vehicle body or the engine through a bracket.
As a method of securing the air compressor to the frame of the vehicle body or the engine, there has been disclosed a method wherein the housing of the air compressor is provided with a mounting part having a bolt receiving hole, and the mounting part is bolted to an engine bracket extending from the engine (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to the above-mentioned conventional technique, a plurality of ribs are provided between the mounting part of the housing and a bearing boss part, thereby making it possible to increase the rigidity of the mounting part of the housing and to suppress transmission of vibration of the air compressor to the engine bracket.